Misery Within
by Videl
Summary: Bulma is having a hard time with Vegetas death
1. Misery Within Chapter 1

Misery Within

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð 

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Today was like any other at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was in the gravity room training himself to death, and Bulma was working in her lab on some new invention to up the gravity in Vegeta's training room. It was getting to be around noon, and Bulma knew her Saiyan Prince would want food very shortly. While she was in the kitchen, she heard the phone ring.

"Moshi moshi"

"Okasan! Ogenki desu ka?" 

"Bra-chan! It's so good to hear from you sweetie! How's school going?"

"Everything is going really good Okasan! I can't wait until next week!"

"What's going on next week B-chan?"

"OKASAN! YOU FORGOT! How could you?" 

"Um, Bra dear, will you please tell me what I forgot?"

"Okasan, it not very like you to forget. But I will tell you. I'm coming home next week and you or Tousan has to pick me up at the airport."

"OHH yeah! Now I remember! Well call us with your flight schedule dear, but I have to finish lunch for your Tousan. Ja ne B-chan."

"Sayonara Okasan."

With the conversation ending, she went back to finishing lunch. She was just cutting up some carrots when she felt the earth shake. Then there was a loud explosion. Bulma knew that only one person could be responsible for this, and she was going to really let him have it this time. When she reached the gravity room, it was destroyed, just as she had expected.

"VEGETA!!!!! GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? BECAUSE YOU BLEW THE DAMN ROOM UP AGAIN, I CUT MY FINGER, MAKING _YOUR_ LUNCH!"

She knew he would retaliate with some cruel comment, but she would just make him sleep on the coach tonight. But for some reason Vegeta didn't answer Bulma. After about 5 minutes, Bulma realized that there wasn't any movement coming from within the rubble either.

"OH GOD! Vegeta! Please answer me!! Vegeta?"

Bulma started to search through the rubble, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see. There in the mists of all the broken parts and the rest of the junk lay a lifeless form. Looking down, she saw the still body of her beloved prince covered in blood.

"VEGETA!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

With that Bulma collapsed upon her knees and wept.


	2. Misery Within Chapter 2

Misery Within Chapter 2

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð 

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Far from Capsule Corp., in the middle of nowhere, another heart had just been broken. Goten stood shocked at what Paris was saying. She was giving him up for her job. One that he created for her. (Authors note: I really don't know if Goten got the modeling job for Paris, but I read that somewhere. If anyone knows, could ya please let me know? ^_^) 

"Goten, I'm so sorry about all of this. But this marriage would only create more problems in my schedule. You know I can barely get away to see you as it is, there is no way I'm going to be able to take that much time off. Gomen nassi Son Goten." 

Before Goten had a chance to say any thing to her, she had left. He had thought that she was the love of his life. He felt like a baka and crushed at the same time. With nothing left for him to do, he went into his house to lay in his self-pity. When he finally made his way back inside, he saw his Okasan on the phone. He was trying to think of a good way to tell her about Paris when he saw her become as white as a ghost. In all of his life he had never seen his mother in such a state of shock.

"Okasan! What's the matter? Who was that? What did they say?"

Chi-chi could sense the urgency in her son's voice. She didn't know how to approach what she had just heard.

"Goten….something…something has happened…."

"NANI?!! TO WHO? OKASAN WHAT IS WRONG?"

"That was Bulma on the phone. She…she …she said that…"

"KASAN! TELL ME! Please."

"V-v-vegeta is….."

"Vegeta is what Okasan?"

"Dead."

"NANI??!! Masaka?"

"Goten, can you bring me to Capsule corp., I'm afraid that Bulma might do something crazy. She doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Hai."

*45 minutes later*

Goten and Chi-chi were just arriving at Capsule Corp.

"Okasan, where do you want me to let you off?"

"The front door is fine dear. But don't you think that you should go talk to Trunks? After all, he was there for you when your tousan wasn't around. Not to mention the fact that he is your best friend."

"Kasan…I really don't know if I can go through with this. Vegeta was like my own Tousan when I was young. I….I…really am afraid. I will go see him in a bit, but I need to straighten out my own feelings first."

"I understand. But for his sake, please hurry up."

With that Goten set his mother down and took off flying in the opposite direction. In some ways, he felt that this was going to be harder than when his own Tousan passed away 2 years ago. 

"Konichi Wa…. Bulma-chan? Are you there?"

Much to her discontent, Chi-chi didn't receive a reply. She ventured into the Capsule Corp. premises hesitant of what she was to find. While she was searching for Bulma, Chi-chi realized that she understood how Bulma felt. She had lost her heart 2 long years ago. Goku's demise had been so unexpected. After all, who would of thought that the world's greatest fighter would just drop dead. They never really told Chi-chi what the cause of death was. They had suggested that it might have been old age, but Vegeta had informed her otherwise. Chi-chi than began to think of all the good time they all shared. How Vegeta pretended to hate Goku, but she had learned that it was quite the contrary. When Goku passed away, she had seen how outraged Vegeta had been. He had almost killed the nurse who had told them that it was all over. Ever since Vegeta met Goku, he had one goal in his life. When Vegeta had realized that Goku was really dead, he had done something no one had ever expected. He cried. For the first time in her life Chi-chi had felt sorry for the Prince. With all of her memories of Vegeta and Goku flooding her mind, she began to cry. But Chi-chi was abruptly awoken from her world of pity when she heard a soft whimper from behind her. Chi-chi quickly turned around to find that the reason she was wondering around Capsule Corp had found her.

"B-b-bulma-san…I…I..I didn't hear you."

Bulma didn't reply to Chi-chi. She just stood there and looked at her friend. Bulma had noticed the tears upon Chi-chi's face. Bulma didn't understand why Chi-chi would be crying. She had no reason. After all, she didn't even like Vegeta. She thought that he was a monster. When Bulma was pregnant, she had even tried to talk her out of having the baby. Memories Bulma had tried to shut out began to rush back to her. All of the foolishness of her childhood, her attitude towards the ones she loved, the turmoil Vegeta's presence had caused in her life. But when she thought back, there really was only one person who was there for her. Chi-chi. Her friend had always looked out for her well being. And now that she was thinking about it, Chi-chi was the one person who was always by her side. No matter what.

"Chi-chi. Oh Chi-chi… I can't believe this has happened. It's like….someone has ripped out my heart, and is letting me die so slowly. Oh Kami, I miss him. Chi-chi I love him so much." Bulma choked through her sobs.

Bulma once again became weak in her knees. Chi-chi knelt beside her and held her. Bulma sat there and cried her eyes out. For the first time in her life, Bulma realized how much Chi-chi really meant to her. She really wasn't a friend; she was more like her sister. For hours Bulma and Chi-chi sat unmoving. Chi-chi was finally able to convince Bulma to go and take a shower and freshen up some, while she made lunch. About 20 minutes later Bulma returned, just as someone walked into her house.

"Konichi Wa… Where are you guys?"

Chi-chi heard the voice of her youngest son.

"We're in here Goten."

*the phone rings*

"Oh, Goten can you get that dear?"

"Sure Okasan…..Moshi moshi."

"Umm…who is this?"

"Son Goten…who is this?"

"GOTEN YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Hey B-chan! Ogenki deska?"

"I'm fine Goten, yourself? And can I speak to my Okasan or Otousan?"

Goten stood speechless for a moment. She didn't know, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. After all, she _WAS _daddy's little girl. 

"Umm…I'm a little upset B-chan but other than that I'm good."

"Oh really? Well I don't have time to talk right now. I really need to talk to one of my parents."

"Ok..sure…your Okasan is right here."

With that Goten had hesitantly given the phone to Bulma.

"Moshi moshi."

"Konichi Wa Kasan!"

"Oh B-chan. How are you sweaty?"

Bulma tried to hide the sad tone in her voice from her daughter, but it wasn't working. 

"Okasan. Whats wrong?"

"Umm…nothing dear. But I'm pretty busy, what did you need dear?"

"Well you told me to call you with my fight time. So I did."

"What day and time are you arriving dear?"

"Today and in one hour."

"NANI??"

"Is there a problem Okasan?"

"No, no dear. Like I said, I'm pretty busy. I will send Goten to pick you up. Ok?"

"Sure, but why cant Tousan come pick me up?"

Bra heard her mother let out a slight gasp. And then there was a long eerie silence. 

"He's busy too dear. What time are you arriving again?"

"3:30"

"Goten will be there. Ja ne Bra."

"Ja ne Okasan."

Bulma hung up the phone slowly. She wasn't expecting to have to let Bra know so soon. This was going to be really hard. Trunks had already gone through this, and Trunks wasn't very close with Vegeta. Bulma began to cry once more. Chi-chi gave a sharp look to Goten to do something. But Goten didn't know what he would be able to do to help.

"Bulma-san, is there any thing I can do for you?"

"Hai. Please go pick up Bra. She will be in at 3:30"

Goten looked at his watch. It was already 2:45. With that Goten said his good byes and was going to head for his car when he had heard a soft voice call out to him.

"Goten….Goten can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course Bulma-san. Anything."

"Tell…tell Bra about her otousan."

Goten became over whelmed with fear. But he couldn't let Bulma tell her. She was in no condition.

"Hai..I will tell her Bulma-san."

With that Goten left for the airport. How was he going to tell Bra? He didn't want to tell her at the airport or in the car. He had thought about it the entire way there. Goten then decided that he would take her to where he used to take Paris for a romantic night. Bra was sure to wonder what was up. But she would find out soon enough.


	3. Misery Within Chapter 3

Misery Within Chapter 3

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð 

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: 10 years ago, Pan fell in love with Ubuu. The Son family had a hard time dealing with this because Pan had gotten pregnant. She and Ubuu ran away together. You'll pick up on the rest.

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been really busy with school and basketball.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luckily for Goten, the airport wasn't far from Capsule Corp. Goten was there with at least 10 minutes to spare. Goten stood by the gate of the plane Bra was to be arriving on. He was at a loss of words for the first time in his life. 

"How do you tell someone that there Otousan died?" Goten said aloud not expecting an answer, but to his surprise someone did.

"Looks like you're in a pretty uncomfortable situation."

Goten jumped at the voice. It was so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. Slowly, he turned towards the voice; he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Pan? Oh Kami I haven't seen you in years. "

"Ha. Well it was hard when no one would except my love for Ubuu."

"Pan-chan, you didn't have to run away. Do you know how hard it was on your Tousan? He almost killed himself. He searched for you ki everyday, we all did, even Vegeta had helped....." 

Pan sensed the change in her Uncles tone. She knew something was up.

"Has...Has something happened?"

Goten softly chuckled. The tone of his voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Ojisan.."

"Has something happened....Well a whole lot of SHIT HAS HAPPENED! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST 10 YEARS! DID YOU THINK NOTHING HAD HAPPENED? KAMI PAN, YOU WERE 13 WHEN YOU RAN AWAY. Did you really think that nothing would happen?"

Goten broke down. For the first time in her life she saw her uncle cry.

"Gomen ojisan but I..."

"Don't call me ojisan. As far as I'm concerned my niece is dead."

Pan couldn't believe what she just had heard. Goten saw the tears filling her black eyes.

"Kuso Pan..How could you do that to all of us? Your Tousan didn't care that you liked Ubuu. He just wanted you to wait till you were older to marry him. He loved Ubuu like the son he never had. But you left us. You don't know what you did to our family. Your Ojiisan died over the pain. Chi-chi cries all the time over you. Your poor Okasan was on the brink of insanity. The whole family went to hell. Even the Briefs were falling apart over you. Do you know how many years Trunks searched for you? He never really excepted the fact that you left him. You don't know what he went through."

"I've wanted to go see everyone, but I've been to scared. It's not fair that my child had to grow up without a family."

"That's your own fault Pan. If you had waited a little longer everyone would have gotten used to the idea. I really don't fell like talking about this Pan, I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Would you mind if I asked you what?"

"I have to tell someone something truly devastating."

"Ah. I take it that's who you here to pick up?"

"Correct."

"And might I ask who are you here to pick up?"

"You'll find our soon enough, the plane just landed."

With that Goten ended their conversation. He had been distracted by Pan's appearance. He never got a chance to think of what he was going to say to Bra. Having to tell Bra was bothering him. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. He was feeling very strange about seeing Bra again, but he didn't know why. Soon people started to pile off of the plane. Then he saw her. His breath caught in his throat. 

"Oh Kami, she's changes! Wow." Goten thought. "She looks like an angel."

Goten had turned to say something to Pan when he realized that she was gone. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Kami she's good at these disappearing acts."

His train of thought was quickly interrupted when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Shacking himself out of his own little world, his attention shifted to the woman in front of him.

"It's good to again B-chan"

"Like wise Goten"

She had changed so much over a year's time. She had become more beautiful than he had ever imagined was possible. His whole world seemed to stop when he looked into her sapphire eyes. When she hugged him, it sent electricity through his body. He had never had these feelings before and didn't know what to expect of them.

"Well B-chan we better get your luggage and head out."

"Oh no need. I capsulized my luggage before I left."

With that Goten and Bra headed for the car. Bra could sense that Goten was nervous but she couldn't put her finger on a reason. She decided that she would wait to ask them till they were alone. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that this part really doesn't fit in to well with the rest of the story, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas to write! If anyone has any idea please email me at [noel@suite224.net][1] Thanks!

I just started a new webpage based on Bra, Pan and Marron. If anyone would like to visit the address is

[http://brapanmarron.tripod.com][2] Thanks~ ð°VïÐê£°ð 

   [1]: mailto:noel@suite224.net
   [2]: http://brapanmarron.tripod.com/



End file.
